Shuffle
by Imou
Summary: uh... I'm bad at summaries but I'll try my best. It's about a stupid blond who just can't stop his loud mouth and a gorgeous raven who likes being emo.... But they have something in common: they are both in denial! SasuNaru, and other side pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**SHUFFLE: **

My first fic…. LET'S WOOOOOOOOOOOOORK !!!! --- feeling hyper and excited. U_U

**Rating: **M (smut in the future chapter)

**Pairing: **SasuNaru (Of course!! XD) and other pairings in the future… who? Secret! *grins*

**Disclaimer: ***knocks knocks*

*waits until Kishimoto-sensei opens the door*

"hey! I know we've never seen each other, but if you give me Naruto, I'll give you cookies!!!!"

"…."

*SLAM… door closed*

"…… is that a no?"

* * *

~Prologue~

Once upon a time, far far faaaaaaaaaaaar away, in a beautiful castle, where a gorgeous prince and a constipated princess lived together happily ever-after, OUCH!!!!!

_What are you saying, Dobe? And don't stick your face so close to the screen._

Teme!! That hurts!! I was about to tell the readers our story!!

_Hn …….. Where do you see a 'princess' here? Usratonkachi…_

Just shut up, Teme!!! So so! I was saying before being interrupted by a not so gentle punch, how the princess fell in love with the prince after just one loo-DAAH!! BASTARD!!!!

_There was no love at first sight in the real thing, moron._

HEY!! DON'T PUSH ME!! W-WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH THAT ROPE..? SASUKE!! HEY!! GOD DAMM- HUMPH!! HUMPH!! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMPH!!!!!

_Hn. Now let me tell you the real story… It starts in a simple and plain classroom._

HUMPH?!!!!! MMPH?!!! MMMMMMMMMMMMMPH!!!!!

……_..Don't be so rude Naruto._

GRUPGH!!!!

_Tch. Okay. Hn. Maybe this classroom wasn't that plain and simple afterall. Happy, Dobe?_

MRUMPH!!!

_Yeah, me too…_

_PHRUMMMMM!!!!_

_No, Dobe. I won't remove the sock from your mouth, nor detach you… yet._

_So, readers and fellow… ugh, yaoi fangirls…. Like I was saying, This story…. about 2 teenagers who weren't supposed to even meet each other, starts in a …. Uh… special classroom._

* * *

_WHAAAAAAAAAAH!! My first fic!!!! O.O!!!_

_And it's a SasuNaru one too!!!_

_I feel happy and embarrassed!! /////_

_Ah yes, This story may be a long one… This 1rst chapter may be the shortest one, I'm sure! =)_

_And do not worry, Sasuke won't be the narrator. Reviews!!!!! XD_


	2. Chapter 2

Here the First chapter !!!

I t feels weird…. I'll try to update the story as fast as I can. Because I know how the reader can be frustrated if they waited too long XD

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **SasuNaru! And other side pairings =)

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NARUTOOOOOO!!!!!

*Hears the police coming*

Kishi: "She is the one!! GET HER!!!"

GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! *runs away*

* * *

First meeting

"AAAAAAAAh!! When he will come? He is never late!!!! You know you know?!! Yesterday, he went to the supermarket and bought two tomatoes!!! Two!! I was too shy to say hello… you know, we've never met outside school before… even if we are always stalk-ahem- following him and blablablablablablabla….."

Yes. That was all Ino heard before she decided to help her poor ears and shut down the flow of words that were hysterically said by her best friend, Sakura.

Every day, it's the same thing. She would just brag on and on about the prince charming.

She almost felt bad for him. _Almost_.

It's been a whole 30 minutes since she has sat near the obsessed fangirl for lunch. And all the conversation was about Sasuke-Sama….. she snickered, remembering how his eyes would turn darker than usual, glaring at her in silent anger each time she tried to imitate Sakura. Yes, you're not hearing wrong! Ino is actually in good terms with the emo Uchiha. Of course she finds him attractive, but that's it. It just stops there. Why you ask? Because she enjoys the company of someone who actually listens to her and is interested in what she has to say. Sasuke never listens to anyone. He is too perfect, doesn't even need advices, tss.. stupid sex-God.

"OH! SHUT UP!!! Can't you talk about something else?!" she finally shouted.

"heh? Talk about other things? Like what?" asked the pink haired girl in annoyance, not liking being interrupted.

"Don't know… anything else is good! Duh, let's talk about that friend of yours! It's been a week since the last time I've seen him. He is so funny! How is he doing?" she asked while a small smile found its way in her pouting lips.

"Oh! Him!" Sakura smiled too before remembering the previous day's event and frowned. She grunted "He is just like you… yells at me and asks me to shut up."

"Haha! I bet you showered him with your love news and how your horoscope fits Sasuke-_sama's_ so perfectly."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the statement. "You're just jealous that it's actually true!"

That has made Ino laughs even more which made Sakura huff in exasperation.

Now, of course she knows that Ino wasn't the bit jealous. That's why Sakura could claim to all that the blond girl was her best friend! She knew that she could trust her not making any move on the raven and would give her love and beauty advice without any second thoughts. And believe her, finding a woman in this school who doesn't give a damn about the raven was rare! Maybe Ino is the only one?

The sound of the door of the classroom being opened caught her attention and her emerald eyes widened at the sight.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!"

She jumped from her chair, nearly making the table –and the food- fall from the sudden movement –thanks to Ino who anticipated the action and steadied the table- and rushed to the man and tried to hug him. Key word: Tried.

Seeing a blur of pink –which he sadly knew too well- coming his way, Sasuke skillfully avoided those eager arms and stepped out of reach, making the-no-longer-human girl fall on the ground, face first, out of the classroom. The he proceeded to close the door, keeping his nightmare away from him.

Ino watched the action with a complete disinterest, seeing it was the same every day for some time now… for 2 years… 2 years and one month to be exact. That's right; they are already in their last year of high school. Time flies….

She took a bit of her homemade sandwich and waved at the raven. "Hey Sasuke-kun" she said smiling.

He acknowledged her with a 'hun' and a nod of his head and walked to her.

"We have a reunion after lunch. It would be held in the principal's office."

Straight and to the point, like always. She lifted an eyebrow at him, noticing from the corner of her eyes a disheveled Sakura with a depressed face entering the room.

"How come it's in the principal's office? Shouldn't it be in the council room?

He shrugged "It seems that she has something to tell us".

She frowned then shot her eyebrow in realization "Aaah! I remember! Tenten, our former senpai –she added after seeing the questioning look he sent her- She had the same thing, last year. She said it was something to deal with encouragement and how they should enjoy school life more since it's our last year and all"

The raven frowned and left without a single glance back.

Sakura took her sit and asked "Why is he so angry?"

Ino shrugged. All the raven showed was a scowl or a frown, if it's not a cold glare or an indifferent look, on his face. "You could tell him he had won a trizillion of dollars, the icy-prince would just look bored anyway. He may be just annoyed about the fact that he will be attending a not important reunion?... so don't tire your brain over it".

Sakura just looked at the closed door with longing then turned to Ino who has finished her sandwich.

"Reunion huh? That reminds me, he invited us to play a giant hide and seek in the park"

"What? How old is he? …. Though, I shouldn't be that surprised now should I?"

"Hahaha! Aww! Come one Ino! It would be fun! Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru, Choji, lee-san and those 3 little kids… you know… who decided to call him 'leader' or something….. with that little boy who is his replica in the personality side…"

"Ah! You're talking about Konohamaru and his friends?"

"Yes yes! That's right! So, they already accepted! We decided to meet this weekend. I didn't want to be the only girl… so, come!! Pleaaaaaaaaseeeeeeeeeeeeuh!!!" She asked while giving her best puppy eyes to the blond.

"Okay, okay…." She cut the pink haired girl from her happy shout "But why is lee coming too? Isn't he supposed to be in college?"

Sakura's eyes lit up "Well, he, I quote 'couldn't not enjoy time with his youthful friends and not welcome that youthfulness spring spirit that we are all so youthfully bathing into!' end quote."

Ino narrowed her eyes "What does this load of crap mean?"

Sakura opened her mouth to defend lee, but stopped before she did. "……… Have no idea."

Ino sighed and let out a small chuckle. "Oh well… I'm sure it will be fun anyway." She breathed out dreamily with a soft blush on her cheeks.

Sakura looked at Ino knowingly but preferred not to say anything. Why should she ask about it, since she already knows the answer. Besides, she knows that when a woman is daydreaming, disturbing her would just be considered like suicide.

"It's a shame really…." Said Ino, surprising her friend.

"um?" she asked softly.

"Yeah… don't you think? It'd have been so great if he was in our high school"

"Oh my yes!" chirped the other girl. "But we're in an elite school… the worst mark here a student can get in his most hated subject is 70/100 (1). And you know he can't afford marks so high."

"But Shikamaru-"

"Nara Shikamaru is another story. He gets bad marks, yes. But that's only because he is too lazy to take the pen in his hand and answer the questions in the exams." She huffed from annoyance.

Ino giggled softly. "Yes, it's true. So… there is no way we can see him wearing our uniform and goofing around, is it. That's sad. He would make this High School more interesting."

Sakura smiled softly, and put her chin on her palms, remembering their years in middle school, and how all the gang met in the first place thanks to that loud mouthed idiot. Though Ino only met him after Sakura has introduced them to each other, in their first year at High School. She could tell that the blond was already succumbing to his charm and his smile. From then, Ino was officially a part of the group, and they met, from time to time, when it wasn't exam's period.

Sakura looked up to her friend after hearing her sigh, her eyes shining in a playfully manner. Surely, she must have been thinking about the pranks they had made to each other and other funny moments. Suddenly, she felt old "Uhuh…. We're like old grandma' who are missing their happy youthful time"

"AHAHA!! You sound like Lee" she said laughing.

"Eh?! Oh come one! It's not that bad!" she pouted.

DDDDDDRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGG

The two jumped slightly at the ring.

"It's time for class…." Said Sakura.

"For _you_! I have a meeting that I must attend to!!" she teased.

Sakura grunted in an un-lady like manner. "Yeah, yeah whatever Pig… see ya after the 5th period, Miss The Secretary Of The Student Council President"

Ino laughed and dismissed the insult with a wave of her hands. She got up and walked out of the door while a flow of students were walking in. "Yup! See ya, Forhead!"

**XXSASUNARU or NARUSASU? That's the Question!XX**

School has ended since a long time now… an hour maybe. Or two.

To say that he was tired was an understatement. He was exhausted. Sasuke had to stay late tonight again, cause he had some work to finish. He was sure there was no one else in this damned place besides him. That's when he heard a familiar voice coming from the hallway he was walking into.

When he turned the corner, he found himself face to face with his principal who was talking with an old man.

"Ah! Uchiha! You're still here? Being the Council President is a tough job, isn't?" asked the busty woman.

"Hn." He nodded to her.

"Uchiha? Are you related to Uchiha Itachi?" asked the old man.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him. He didn't know why, but he disliked the man. He is old, but has very long spiky hair and weird clothes. An extravagant human being? Plus, he has the nerve to ask him about his private life.

He answered nonetheless "Yes. He is my brother."

That statement brought a huge grin on the man's face. "Really! That boy was a real genius!"

He held his hand to the raven to shake it. "My name is Jiraya! Just Jiraya! AHAHAHAHAHA"

Sasuke looked at the hand and glanced at the man who was laughing stupidly about something. It wasn't funny… or maybe he didn't hear the whole sentence and skipped the funny part of it. Or maybe the man was just a complete moron and was senile?

He decided to go with the latter. Since the guy seemed crazy, he took his hand and shook it. He heard that you shouldn't make a crazy person angry, because the consequences wouldn't be positives.

"When you'll see your brother, please, do tell him that Jiraya said 'hello'"

Sasuke nodded quickly, hoping to escape and go home already.

"So Tsunade, you have other awesome students in this prestigious school that would make him feel at ease?" Said Jiraya

Sasuke arched an elegant eyebrow at this? Who is '_he_'?

"Huh! Are you kidding me? He will be an unique specimen here! I'm happy that he has friends already. But I'm sure that if he works a little, he would surpass Shikamaru!" Stated Tsunade, with a proud gleam in her eyes.

Both Sasuke's eyebrows shot up this time. Someone who can surpass Shikamaru? Hell, even himself can't do a thing but watch when that lazy ass decided to actually stay awake, through the exam period and answer the questions. When that happens, Sasuke always finds himself in the second rang, or sharing the first place of the scale of classification with him, if he did a perfect score.

Surely, a man like that doesn't exist… maybe they talk about something else. Well, he can't go to conclusions already, since he just popped up in the middle of the conversation.

So he just ignored it. He must be mistaken things.

"Excuse me, I need to go."

"Huh? Oh! Of course Uchiha! See you tomorrow." Said Tsunade.

"Don't forget to say hi from me to Itachi!" Shouted Jiraya.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes but bowed and said "I won't."

Then he left.

Jiraya watched the retreating back of the raven and turned to Tsunade with a questioning stare.

"He is the Student Council President." Stated the principal, as a matter of fact.

Jiraya sighed and looked at her with sad and watery eyes. "He and the gaki won't be friends. I can smell it from here! He will come home bitching about how that president is stupid and can't understand the beauty and deep message he put in his art –aka: pranks. And I'll have headaches and won't be able to eat because of the stress. My life would suck, and I will fall in depression and won't be able to write, which means, I won't be able to work!! Oh God! We will starve to death! But I know a way to ease the pain, if you could just hug me-" BANG!

"…." And she left, leaving an unconscious drooling old pervert on the floor.

**xxshufflexx**

Sasuke was walking through the hallway until he heard some noise in a classroom.

He looked at the door. He was alone, if you didn't count the principal and the crazy man whom he had left behind.

Curiosity took over when he noticed that the classroom was actually his. That means it can only be a classmate.

He opened the door softly and closed his eyes as a cold strong breeze hit him full on the face.

He opened them slowly to see the windows wide open. But that wasn't what he was staring at.

Near one of the windows, was leaning a figure. It stood up slowly and turned to see and face the person who has opened the door.

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. In front of him, bathing in the orange light of the sunset, was an angel.

Blond hair, tan skin, the angel fit so perfectly under the shades of light the twilight brought with it when it comes. Sasuke's eyes were huge. A faint blush creped to his cheeks, as he was wondering if God finally heard his prayers and sent him this holy being to help him take care of his problems.

When the angel turned fully and looked at him, they ended gazing at each other. An innocent and slightly surprised look from the angel and a light frown and questioning eyes from the human.

Sky Blue eyes locked with onyx ones…. for the first time.

* * *

(1) I decided to go with the way japanese have their notes... it's a mark on 100 points... I think it'd be better than the american system with the A+ and B and such...

OMG!!!

It took me 4 hours to write this!!!

Maybe because I'm still a new author… TT^TT

They finally meet each other!! What will happen after this? Do read the next chapter to find out! XD

This story will be veeeeeeeeeeeery long…. Just this chapter, I've put like 2500 words in it!! O.O!!--- proud

I hope you liked it… and if you did, then REVIEW ARE WECOME!!! (even if you didn't like it, please do review…. -__-")

It makes me want to write more! Because someone feels happy to know that people are actually reading their work =D


End file.
